1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a single runner ski-sled device in which the user sits on a seat means supported above the runner on a column or pedestal which is capable of unitary construction and of being blow molded.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Single runner ski-sleds are well known devices and a variety of configurations have been suggested. In general, the user sits upon a seat supported by a column above a single ski and controls the direction and speed of the device by weight control and extending legs on opposite sides of the runner and selectively engaging his feet with the surface of the snow. Generally, the runner resembles a ski, hence the name ski-sled.
Typical of such ski-sleds are the devices disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos.:
Des. 93,132 PA1 Des. 157,137 PA1 Des. 202,055 PA1 Des. 205,296 PA1 Des. 291,427 PA1 Des. 303,416 PA1 4,722,539 PA1 Finish 13,825
In general, each of the devices disclosed in these citations resembles a ski, i.e., a flat bottom with an upturned tip portion, upon which is secured a seat by means of a post or column secured to the ski.
Some of the columns are secured in the middle of the longitudinal axis of ski such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 93,132 and some are positioned toward the rear of the ski as shown in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 303,416 and 4,722,535. The seat means can be in a plane parallel with the ski though many have seat means where the rear edge of the seat is canted downwardly to compensated for the slope of the hill. Some columns are secured directly to the ski and some utilize brace or support means attached thereto. While most designs just have a seat, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 205,296 incorporates handle bar means and foot peg means to the seat column.
All of these devices suffer from the same problems. The runners are skis, generally narrow and subject to extensive flexing as in a standard ski. These structural attributes are necessary to turn on skis. When a ski is turned on its edges, the ski flexes at the narrow point, forming an arc with the front and rear part of the ski and thus allowing the skis to turn. If the skis were rigid, upon turning, the front and rear edges would contact the snow but the center part would not flex and the ski would not turn. Many ski sleds have been designed with this principle in mind. Further, sleds with runners widened and thickened to avoid flexing can be cumbersome and difficult to carry. The prior art devices are usually provided in one piece being constructed from numerous parts, no allowance being made for knocking down the device for easy storage.
Further, the prior art devices are composed of various pieces that are designed to be secured together by securing means. The prior art devices are not designed to formed in a single piece. The prior art devices if made in a single piece with a flexible ski would be inherently weak. While unitary molding procedures are well known, the prior art structures do not allow for unitary molding using up to date manufacturing conditions using modern plastic materials.